Dodge Ball to Destruction
by geminidragon76
Summary: [REVISED!]My first fanfiction I wrote long ago.WARNING:ZAGR!Zim&Dib&Gaz in a game of survival!A simple lesson in gym becomes a catalyst to the events that will unfold.PREQUEL of “DETENTION OF DOOM”&“THE TRAIL OF APOCOLYPSE AND DOOM”
1. A Lesson of Survival and Discovery

I do not own invader Zim or any of the characters. I am just an insignificant insect that is just a fan. All characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez and nickelodeon.

This is my first fan fiction...

* * *

A/N & Intro 

The events that are to be started, that will snowball into an unbelievable adventure is soon going to take a little trip to la la land. These events have always been around but one might find one self (in a hell) of a situation... the characters here are not of my doing but that of a cartoon that has seen tragedy and injustice. I pray that the cartoon lives on, in the silver discs we purchase and most of all, in our imagination...

It all started with a simple game of cruelty and segregation. Where this game takes the outcasts and the physically inferior to be pitted in an old game of survival of the fittest. This is labeled falsely as "DODGE BALL" an innocent but farce label. A more fitting name would be "STONING PRACTICE" or an equally cruel label.

* * *

THE SEGREGATION OF DODGE BALL 

A shrill whistle sounds off, as the very butch gym coach in a drab yellow jogging suite starts her lesson,

"All right class!" She (or he?) calls out in a hoarse smokers voice  
"We are going to be playing dodge ball, last time we were here we had to witness the game as one on one, but seeing as we get older, we are going to learn about team work and cooperation. This game, we will be separating into two groups... as in life we are going to go as followed... jocks, preps, and their lackeys are on this side." The rotund man-she of a coach pointes to the right, then she narrows her eyes at the kids and sneers, "nerds, geeks, weirdoes, and outcasts (as I would call them) so basically individuals go to the other." The coach points them to the left.

The kids go to each side of the gym court. The popular kids were giving high fives to each other and elbowing each other. The girls were in their groups chatting away and giggling, "Oh my god, like hella cool!"

On the other side, it was some shy kids trying to stay in the back and eyeing the other side nervously. Some of the nerdy people were trying to figure out of a way to have their sick notes taken seriously by the coach.

On the front lines of the crowd were three characters we all know too well…  
Zim was on the front eyeing the whole event as if it just all disgusts him. Dib was beside Zim, glaring at the little alien. He turns his attention to the coach and spoke up,  
"is this fair? We are being separated just for being different?"

The coach gave him a smile and said in a sickly sarcastic voice, "life isn't fair... " She mocks at him.  
The coach places a rusty whistle to her lips and then looks at her stopwatch and holds her hand up, she was waiting for the clock to strike the hour to start, and she was going to time on how fast it was going to be until all the poor outcasts were to be pummeled.

* * *

ZIM LOST & DIB EXPLAINS 

Zim had no idea what was going to happen or what was going on. He turns to Dib,  
"hey, HEY!" Zim elbows Dib. Dib turns to Zim. The green alien pointes to the other group, and ask, "What is going on here? Is this some kind of battle practice you dirt-monkeys insist on practicing in case of an invasion! TELL ME THE TRUTH! I SEE THROUGH YOUR LIES!" Zim screeches!

Dib rubs his ear because of Zim's high pitch yelling, he replies simply, "no you alien scum, this is what we call DODGE BALL.".

Zim eyes him and then he folds his arms and huffs, "oh, just a stupid game then".

Dib glares at Zim! Dib grabs Zim by his collar!  
Dib tells Zim in a deadly serious low voice, "Not just any game! It's a game of SURVIVAL!"  
Zim's eyes went wide in fear...

Dib releases Zim's collar and turn to the opposing group of jocks and such. Dib takes a defensive stance in preparation.  
Zim was awe struck as he saw the kids on the popular side with balls in at the 'ready'.

Zim's side was looking rather sad. He then looks at Dib and then he spots Gaz on her brother's side, she looks like she was ready to fight. Zim walks a bit behind her and wants to retreat to safety. Zim observes quickly that the back wall was already crowded with kids.

In his viewpoint, he could use Gaz or Dib as a shield. He evaluates as much as he could. He could use most of these pitiful human monsters as shields. He smiles at his own ingenious.

He chuckles evilly, just then Gaz turns to look at him. She just looks at him for a moment. It was as if she read his thoughts. She frowns a bit and turns back to the adversaries.

"Go to the back wall with the others Zim." Dib orders, "I may have to save earth from your clutches in another time… but for now I have to face off these nemesis. You may be evil but THEM! They are much worse. I may have to save a much smaller group for now... like us."

"Be quiet!" Gaz mutters, as she tenses up. She could do this, but they are intimidating. She did not care if she won or lost, it did not matter. She stresses on having a ball planted to her face. Despite liking the idea of Dib being pummeled, she still had family pride.  
Gaz did not care for the other brats and they were trying to target them out of all the losers… just because.  
Therefore, it is war!  
Gaz looks at Zim; he might try something to make them lose, so in her perspective Gaz had only one ally… her brother. If she is going down, she was going to take a whole hell of allot of them with her. At least she will outlast her brother!

Zim was insulted to say the least! "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO DIRT-MONKEY! THIS BATTLE PRACTICE IS NOTHING BUT A SMEET GAME COMPARED TO THESE UGLY-WORMS!" he points to the opposing side, where Zim got a few angry glances from the jocks and preps…

Zim wants to say more but a whistle shrills out to signal the initiate the game. A mila-second later, a ball whizzes by his head, barely grazing him. Zim yells in surprise and in a flash, the Membranes were in action.

Dib dodges and leaps away from the rubber cannon balls.  
Gaz was turning and ducking as the red menaces shot at her.  
Zim runs to the back wall and the whole crowd of kids at the back wall, as they stampede side to side, away from each ball that was hitting them.  
Some are being taken out.

* * *

SAVING PRIVATE ZIM… THE WAR OF DODGE BALL 

Zim held up one kid in front of him as he felt two balls pummel at the poor dirt worm's body. He leaps into the crowd and grabs another human kid to use as a shield. Zim saw the kids being struck left and right.  
They fall one by one, as the horrid sound of the balls, bouncing off the walls and floor were all around him. Zim is shocked to see one kid fall and as he reaches out his hand for help, another kid tries to help him. Both were struck down by the dodge balls. He crouches behind another kid as then he hears the worst sound of all ...laughter.

Zim looks over his human shield to see the enemy side, laughing and pointing at Zim's side. Almost like they were laughing… at… at… Zim.

Then, it was as if everything went into slow motion, the balls sounds like mortars going off and the kids were falling as they try to defend themselves. He looks over his human shield to see the enemy. There they were, laughing and mocking as they propelled those… those…DODGE BALLS! Something sparks in Zim's eyes…revenge…

Zim observe Dib leaping not to just avoid the balls but to catch them. Dib caught one and blocks another by using the ball as a shield. Dib then launches it at full might and it strikes one kid on the other side down.

Zim catches in sight the flash of purple and in his amazement; it is the little Goth girl… Gaz.  
Gaz holding a ball in her hand, then she drops it. Two balls catapult toward her from each side of her. She side flips, in amazing speed, as they narrowly miss her. Gaz lands in crouching tiger mode and picks the ball she had dropped. Gaz thrusts it at the adversaries. In a blur, they are on the ground moaning in pain.

Gaz realizes the enemy is barely losing any people; she drops her scowl and looks... anxious, but only for a second. She shakes it off, and returns her expression back to a scowl.

Zim feels something burning in his chest. The laughter and everything else in this battle was getting louder and congregate closer. He could hear the laughter and the mocking.  
Zim is being mocked!

Zim feels the rage fill him and he shuts his eyes. Their noise got louder and louder… then something cracks!  
Zim's eyes snap open… silence… despite the chaos he is surrounded by.

Zim's squiggly spooch of a heartbeat is the only thing he can hear. He got up from his human shield that by now is unconscious and walks over to where Gaz is.

Balls whiz by Zim, just centimeters from his face but he does not slow his pace. Zim stops between Gaz and Dib. They did not even notice… until Zim catches a ball heading for Dib's head!

* * *

A/N (Next Temporary Truce!)  



	2. TEMPORARY TRUCE

REVISED a story I wrote a long time ago… the PREQUEL to "DETENTION OF DOOM" & "THE TRAIL OF APOCOLYPSE AND DOOM"

I do not own invader Zim or any of the characters. I am just an insignificant insect that is just a fan. All characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez and nickelodeon.

This is my first fan fiction...

* * *

A TEMPORARY TRUCE!

Zim held the ball and he turns to Gaz. She cocks her brow to him but he scowls to her, as she did to him earlier. "YOU can go to the back wall with the others... but I think I will play" Zim mutters to them in a low venomous voice.

He grins evilly as his ruby eyes glows from behind his contacts. Gaz gave a doubtful look but then she says under her breath to her brother on the side, "this should get interesting."

Dib gaze at Zim for a second but then nods. Therefore, it was a silent agreement to a temporary truce! Dib focuses back to the opposing crowd.  
The sounds of war came back as Zim gave out a war cry like non-other and threw the ball like a... a sissy!?!

* * *

ZIM CAN THROW A BALL!

"What kind of throw is that?" someone yells out from the background!

Gaz and Dib roll their eyes and the laughter got louder, but the ball hits a large jock who was laughing so hard that he misses catching it. The laughing jock is out.

Dib and Gaz look at each other and shrug, whatever works, they guess.

When Zim caught another ball, Dib spoke up, "Zim, let me THROW the balls, you JUST catch them."  
Zim did not know why, he got the jock out! Zim though complies.

Zim catches another ball just as he heard Gaz snicker, "You'll just screw up the throw anyway."

Ignoring Zim's angry glare, she yanks the ball from Zim and chucks it at another kid.

He fumes, he is pissed!

Zim then saw that a couple of girls and a preppy guy were whispering. The suspicious trio were giving glances at Gaz and pointing.  
Zim figures what they were planning. It was easy to read their simple plan.

Zim thought for a moment that it would be funny to see that smug Gaz having a face plant right in front of Zim… "See who screws up now LITTLE GAZ! MWAHAHAHAHA!" …but still… it meant a victory for them. Then again…

* * *

SURPRISING GAZ

One girl threw the ball to distract Gaz, as the preppy guy then tosses it hard to Gaz's head while she is distracted.  
Zim wants to see that purple brat get hers!

As the ball heads for Gaz, she turns in time to see the ball heading straight for her, she flinch bracing for impact... Then… nothing.

She opens her eyes to see Zim smiling evilly down to her with the ball in his hands. "Your welcome tiny worm-baby" he mock.  
Gaz surprise expressions turns back to her scowls, as she reaches out to grab the ball from him. However, Zim turns away from her. Screaming his war cry, Zim hurls it.

The ball was a blur and it took out the three conspirators at once.

After that, Zim's throws were like sonic booms! Each one took out three at a time, his evil laughter dominating throughout the gym.

* * *

THE OUTCASTS FIGHT BACK!

The surviving kids on the outcasts side that were crouching against the wall, witnesses the three as they defended them. Some began to get up, feeling inspired to get in the game and defend for themselves.   
Some even began to launch balls! More and more began to attack back! Soon the popular crowd was being thinned out quickly.

ONLY ONE LEFT!

There was one jock left... he saw that at least several balls were being aimed at him. He got out a white flag from behind his pocket and waves it. His eyes watering and looking all big eyed! His hands clutch together in prayer begging for mercy!

Dib sighs and lowers his ball. Soon the others follow. The jock had surrendered.

Therefore, in the rules of war, they lower their arms. Dib held up his hand up and spoke," We accept your surrender as in the rules of war, because we are better than to...!"

A ball interrupts his speech as it whizzes by from behind him. It smacks the surrendering jock in the face hard. The poor jock is knocked out.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Dib yells out angrily

Everyone's eyes turn to Zim as he held up his fists in the air and screams, "VICTORY FOR ZIM!"  
everyone looks shocked but then shrug.   
Dib sighs in frustration, then he, just shrugs too. "Oh well, at least we still won."

Soon all the kids in the outcast's side were cheering. Zim parades around the court with his fists in the air in VICTORY! They cheer him on. Zim also marches in a circle around Gaz as she turns her head to observe him. Then Zim stops his march right in front of her with his fists in the air basking in the triumph. He is victorious and he smiles his zipper tooth grin at her! A real full smile!  
Gaz looks back at him and saw his smile. Gaz tilt her head to the side and cock a tiny smile back at him as if to say, "Zim had done well."

Dib is beaming! Then he notices a big jock on the "out" side of the sidelines walking up, dribbling a dodge ball. Dib narrows his eyes in suspicion. In case, he was being targeted.  
The jock picks the ball and faced Dib, aiming it to his head! With a mean smirk, the jock switches his aim in a flash, and gave a full hard thrust to the back of Zim's head!

(Zim had no idea what was heading to him. He was distracted by his basking in glory in front of Gaz, with his back turn on the jock.)

FOOSH! BONK!

The ball smacks hard on the back of Zim's noggin, to the surprise of Zim. He falls forward at the impact!

Gaz has no time to escape as she saw Zim heading right to her! Then like a Matrix moment, everything slows. Her body is trapped in time, while her mind seemed aware of everything!

* * *

THE FIRST KISS

The ball bounces from Zim's head and he falls forward on top of her. She wants to get out of the way but she could not. Gaz feels the weight of Zim's body on hers as she falls.  
Zim's torso presses to her body, and then his face moves forward to her face!  
Gaz felt his lips press on hers before they hit the ground.  
Electric shocks spark between their lips as they connect. The sparks grow and his antennas that were under his wig sprung up and spark like crazy with volts zipping up in arches. His eyes had electric lightning flashing within.

Gaz's hair rose straight up and spark with the electric aura that surrounds them. Her eyes wide as they glow a golden light.

Their lips continue to keep contact until she felt the back of her head bang the floor!

WHAP!

Pain hit as they both split their lip with Zim's teeth. Gaz's mouth felt pain and she could taste both her own and Zim's blood.

In a flash, time went back to normal, and their lips part.

Zim stares at her in full horror as she glares back in gaping shock.

It was just a second, all this happened in a spilt second!

Then Zim put both hands to his mouth, rolls off Gaz crying out in pain to his injured lip.

Dib points an accusing finger to the jock, "YOU JERK! That is just wrong! You did that out of spite!" Dib narrows his eyes angrily and seethes, "You won't get away with it!"

Gaz got up slowly, she wince at the stinging pain from her mouth. She touches her injured lips. She pulls back her fingers to observe the blood on her fingertips. It was dark, almost black. It has also Zim's blood…

Then Zim and Gaz heard the mocking laughter of the jock that had hit them with the ball.

Zim stops his rolling around in pain. Zim slowly gets up.

Gaz turns her eyes to the noise. Without even thinking, she sucks on her bloody lip real quick. In tasting the blood, her lips curl to a sneer.

Zim licks slowly at his bruised and cut lip, clean of the blood. In tasting it, Zim glares daggers at the jock. Zim's eyes gave a glow like flickering hateful flames.

Gaz's eyes gave a gold piercing glow of despise.

Both their auras glow as they stood up slowly and with each step towards their prey. Dark clouds looms above, darkening the gym.  
They advance on the terrible but naive jock.

Sensing something ominous, the jock stops laughing. Seeing the dark clouds circle, the other kid's backs away from him. His expression changes from smug to stark fear!

He backs away, "HEY, HEY COME ON! IT WAS JUST A JOKE! A JOKE!" he pleads!

Gaz answers his plea with the sound of a low growl and Zim just chuckles evilly as the sound of cracking emit, as he knuckles his claws into fist.

Soon all the prey could see was the ominous glow of ruby and gold eyes!

He screams...

* * *

A/N "MWAHAHAHA...teehee..." 


	3. Principle's Office

REVISED a story I wrote a long time ago… the PREQUEL to "DETENTION OF DOOM" & "THE TRAIL OF APOCOLYPSE AND DOOM"

I do not own invader Zim or any of the characters. I am just an insignificant insect that is just a fan. All characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez and nickelodeon.

This is my first fan fiction...

* * *

OUTSIDE THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE, ON THE BENCH

Gaz sat outside the principle's office on the bench, holding a melting ice pack to her bruised lips. She contemplates today's events.   
Gaze closes her eyes as she remembers that moment in time where she and Zim made physical contact. The contact bothered her a bit, but the strange feeling that followed is what really flusters her.

She had her first kiss stolen!

Gaz shook her head at the thought, no way! She kept thinking, "_It was a stupid accident! It was not a kiss! I did not have my first kiss with... with..._"

just then, Gas's thoughts are interrupted by the grumblings of Zim as he walks down the hall from the nurse's office. He holds pinched between two fingers a fresh ice pack. Zim eyes it disgustingly. He did not NEED such useless things.

He spots Gaz. Zim notice how Gaz was holding hers to her lips. Zim cocks brow and held the ice to her, "Here, take this" he offers. Gaz looks at him and held his gaze for a moment. Zim has a dark bruise on his lips and his lip was swollen. His cut was behind his lip where his blood oozes between his mouth line.

A bandage was wrapped around his noggin and a pad where the ball had hit him so hard. Zim looked like a war casualty.

He returns her gaze. He observes her lips that were covered by the ice pack.

Gaz lowers the ice pack from her lips, to comply it seems to his inspection. In a way, they were comrades at arms.

Her lip is swollen. There was a dark red slit in the middle of a purple bruise the upper lip. Zim glances up to see that a bandage is also wrapped around her forehead.

Zim's gaze then catches her eyes and he is trapped... he looks as if in a trance… then Zim shakes himself out of it.

Zim held the ice pack out shook it a little, "it is not poison... take it."

Gaz shook her head and press her own ice pack to her lips. She was so quiet... when he didn't get any response he finally presses the stupid ice pack to his own lips... he had to admit it did feel better.

He actually felt very good since the accident. Zim sat next to Gaz on the bench awaiting the principle. They eye each other and she scoots a bit more away from him.  
Zim just looks straight ahead, he felt like he should worry about seeing the principle, but as he remembers something, he began giggling.

Gaz tries not to pay attention to his insanity or his turret quirks.

Zim elbows her, "did you see his face? When he saw his _**doom**_?"

Gaz looks straight ahead trying to frown, but as the memory flashes, a small smile appears.  
She replies, "yeah, that was funny...he was such an idiot."

Zim chuckles, "and when he was wheeled into that medical carrier... oh that was rich!"

She smiles, "_I think he was barely conscious."_ Then she sobers up and goes on in a serious tone,_ "but it __wasn't__ funny when he started to cry..." _

There was a pause between them as they look at each other, as if they had pity for the jock… but a smile broke out on both their faces and they laugh, "Yeah it was!" They said in unison

"MWAHAHAHA!" guffaws Zim.

They both wince as they felt the sting from their lips at the same time. They both held the ice pack to their lips to ease the pain and to hide their smiles.

Mrs. Bitters appears like a slithering snake beside them. The teacher hisses at them, "the principle will see you two now! Pray that you two will see tomorrow for all the damage that you had done! You are doomed -doomed -doomed –doomed –doomed –doomed –doomed –doomed -doomed!"

Both Zim and Gaz gave Miss Bitters a look of utter bewilderment. The principles office door opens as if on its own. Bats fly out! They enter the dark ominous office.

* * *

ZIM & GAZ IN THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE

"It was not our doing! He started it! We didn't even touch him!" screams Zim.

Gaz just kept silent as Zim rants on.

"HE caused us bodily harm and is it NOT our fault he is a clumsy fool-monkey!"

Zim looks to Gaz to confirm his story.

Gaz nods and agrees, "_We didn't touch him_."

Zim looks to the principle and said, "There see?" Zim points to Gaz then he balls his fist and raises it to the air!

Zim proceeds to explain further "See? He screams like a mad worm monkey and ran into the wall! Is it our fault he jumps out of the window unto the street unto incoming traffic!?!? Then gets attacked by the primitive earth cars as they flipped him into that yard of mad dog monsters?" he waves his hands in the air, "the Dib-stink called the ambulance, and now all is well..." Zim then crosses his arms and sat back in a haughty tone, "so there!"

Gaz had a bad feeling for her self-appointed defense attorney.

The principle was a shadowed hooded figure on a screen of a floating TV. He looked more like a RING WRAITH then a human. Only thing extinguishable were his pupil evil eyes! His voice was booms, "SILENCE!"

"He already stopped talking..." Gaz grumbles as she rolls her eyes at him.

"I SAID **SILENCE**!" The room shook at the boom of his voice. "AS I REVIEW THE TAPE IT SHOWS THAT YOU TWO ARE..."  
Gaz and Zim lean forward on their seats in anticipation of their verdict ...  
"INNOCENT!"  
They both gave a relieving sigh.

"YET I HAVE FOUND THAT YOU TWO ARE TO BE IN DETENTION FOR DURATION OF ONE MONTH!"

Both Gaz and Zim eyes widen in surprise!

Zim shouts out "The INJUSTICE! and tell ZIM why?"

"I AM THE PRINCIPLE AND THE KID WAS MY TOP ATHLETE, SO I AM REALLY TICKED OFF HE IS OUT OF COMMISSION..."

"I guess saying 'we are sorry' would not make a difference?" Zim questions giving a look of care.  
Gaz and Zim exchange looks, and then turns to the screen, with a malevolent grin on their faces. Gaz spoke up, "because we're not!"  
Zim laughs evilly!

"THAT IS IT! I FIND THAT YOU TWO HAVE SOCIAL ISSUES! YOU BOTH WILL BE PLACED IN REMEDIAL CLASS!" The principle bellows.

Zim did not react as expected. He just gave the principal a quizzical look. He leans forward, as if he had not heard correctly. "What? What is that? A form of torture?"

Gaz spoke trying to hold back her temper, she spoke directing her venom at the principle.  
"Yes it is Zim. It's a punishment... its special ed!"  
She gave the principle the evil eye.

Zim leaps on the principle's desk swung his claws at him, and hisses. "YOU DARE DO THAT TO ME! THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!" and then he pause, then turns to Gaz "eh, what is that anyway?"

"YOU WILL FIND OUT!" the principle replies menacingly and presses a switch where two metal clamps lowers from the ceiling and picks both Gaz and Zim by the collar.

* * *

OUTSIDE THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE

The strange duo is zip away up to the ceiling where two holes open up. Then outside the principle's door. The panels open up on the ceiling, and Zim and Gaz drop outside of the principle's door.They glare at the principle's door! Zim thrusts his arms as if to flip the principle off and sticks out his tongue, blowing a raspberry.

Gaz turns away and as Zim was about to shake his fist at the door.

A robot eye came down, giving Zim a warning look! Startled Zim ran out of its sight.

He catches sight of Gaz walking ahead. Zim wants to reach out and ask her something.

She glances back slowly. Her golden eyes flashing and a sad line on her lips. Gaz pause… waiting for Zim to catch up...

Zim opens his mouth but then something makes him shut up… he is silent until they reach the exit. He opens the door to her politely.

Zim wants to ask her about this Ed person and what was so special, but he wants to ask her more of the strange event that happened between them. He felt something kick inside him and some kind of euphoria. He felt different and he could not pin on what.

"Perhaps the pak was damaged... but by what? She had something to do with it, didn't she?"  
As he steps outside, he turns to look at her closely.  
"Thank you," she said in a soft quite voice.  
"What?" he replies surprised.

Zim then looks around and realizes she was thanking him on his opening the door for her.  
"Well, I- I..." Zim stammers, until he is cut off as Dib pops up in surprise.

"Gaz? Are you ok? What did the principle say?" interrupts Dib.

* * *

BACK TO BEING FOES!

Dib put his hands on Gaz's shoulders to lean in to inspect her injured lip. Dib was close to Gaz's face. She lowers her ice pack to let Dib see.  
"_It was really bloody_!" she almost brags.

Zim felt an anger boiling within. He wanted to swipe Dib's hands off her! Dib's face is too damn close to hers!

Zim grabs Dib's shoulder and pulls Dib away from her! Zim steps between the two. He points to Dib and threatens, "TODAY _**DRIB**_, WE WERE ALLIES BUT OUR ALLIANCE ENDED THAT DAY ON THE COURT! FOR TOMORROW, I WILL REIN DOOM! DOOM!"

Zim turns to Gaz, he says to her in a threatening low voice, "and nothing in this stupid planet will stop me not even y...!" he pause as he looks into her golden eyes. Zim felt something like a wave wash over him!  
Despite his threatening discourse, she was not even intimidated!

She just gave a level look and walks around him to Dib. Dib put a protective stance in front of Gaz, against Zim. Gaz did not want them to get themselves into a fight. She had a long day. Gaz put a hand to her head and sighs, "I think I got a headache from the fall."

Dib turns his attention fully to Gaz. "let's head home and I will get some TYLENOL for you." Dib said softly so not to aggravate her headache.

She nods in relief. She did not feel like herself. Zim's eyes were making her feel dizzy; she must have gotten a concussion when she smacked her head.

Dib picks up her school bag and help walk her home. As they left, Zim looks at them and he balls his fist. He did not like something but he held back… for now. Zim exits the Skool and as he did, a happy thought came to mind as he looks up at the sky and he smiles.

Today he was _**victorious**_! He had showed his superior skills and defeated his foes! Therefore, what about this ED! Nothing but intimidation tactics! He marches home with his head held up high!


	4. Zim the Next Day

A/N

REVISED a story I wrote a long time ago… the PREQUEL to "DETENTION OF DOOM" & "THE TRAIL OF APOCOLYPSE AND DOOM"

I do not own invader Zim or any of the characters. I am just an insignificant insect that is just a fan. All characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez and nickelodeon.

This is my first fan fiction...

Watch for the next fan-fic, which is the sequel to "Dodge ball to Destruction"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Zim is walking to school the next morning feeling good about what today would bring. He could not wait to see if his new plan would work out! He walks to school with an enthusiastic step! Then Zim saw spots the Membrane siblings walking to Skool. He feels something twinge & flicker inside.

Gaz walks by Zim with Dib trailing a step behind. Gaz flips her soft purple bangs back a little. As she passes Zim, she gave him a sidelong glance. The bruise on her lip completely healed from her pouty small mouth. She turns her eyes back straight ahead. Zim continues to look into her golden brown eyes and gave a small smile to her.

Dib shoulders Zim out of his way.

Gaz kept walking on, while Dib blocks Zim's view of her. Dib suddenly turns to face Zim. Dib's expression is hard to read now, his glasses flash in the sunlight. His lenses from his glasses send Zim a bright glare, as his coattail sways in the wind.

Facing Zim, Dib rose his hand up. Zim expecting an attack takes a defensive stance.  
Dib grins at Zim's reaction. Dib just adjusts his glasses and gave Zim a mocking smirk. He then turns back to Gaz and with his coat waving about. Gaz and Dib continue to head toward school.

Zim's eyes narrow at Dib... Something stirs within the invader... and their was a ruby glow in his eyes...

**TBC ...**

* * *

A/N 

THIS THE FIRST PART TO MY FAN FIC "TRAIL OF APOCALYPSE AND DOOM!"

The second part is called "DETENTION OF DOOM!"

I made this as a revised for one, I got to thinking that the first story I wrote is hard to read, and that it got confusing! I really like how I redid it. But most of all to show why everything is going on and how it got started! I really could not understand the way fan fiction had their chapter and all that so my first came out all "wacky"… In addition, I really wanted to put up some ZAGR since there is a shortage…

PLEASE WAIT UNTIL I REVISE "**DETENTION OF DOOM**" TO READ... PLEASE! I will try to make it less confusing...

Thank you for your patience!


End file.
